


Ghost

by minimeroxz



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sad Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimeroxz/pseuds/minimeroxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you die? Is there really anything? For Jacob, he is stuck in what appears to be the afterlife, but not long after his death. Unsure of his surroundings, he searches for the only person who could give him any sort of conclusion: the love of what used to be his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

“But that’s not possible,” He whispered. There was no denying it. His name was carved onto the tombstone. That wasn’t was scared him, though. No, what scared him was the old photo framed beside the grave. It looked exactly like him.  Jacob had no idea how this happened. “But… I never died… Did I?” He looked down at his slim figure. He looked alive, but was he? He didn’t feel pale, but he couldn’t tell, for he could not. Shaking his head, the brunette ran from the grave, toward the small town he had lived in. He thought he ran, but was he running? Or was he floating, like a ghost?

The teen ran to his apartment, flinging open the door, and rushing inside. He turned to close the door, but a figure appeared in front of him. It was her. His love. Calliope. His eyes widened, and a smile rushed across his lips. “Callie!” He exclaimed. “Oh god, it’s so good to see you!” But the blonde didn’t respond. Her eyes were still wide from the opening of the door. She had lived right next door, the two having been neighbors all through their university days. He was studying to be an engineer, and her, to be an architect. Calliope stepped into the apartment, looking around. Jacob had stepped back to let her in. “Callie, babe, hello?” Jacob asked, waving a hand in front of her face. “Did you finally deafen yourself with your loud blasting music?” He chuckled a little at that. “C’mon, it’s me..!” Smiling, he outstretched a hand to the girl, aiming for her wrist. But it went right through her. She jumped, grabbing her hand, screaming. Jacob’s eyes widened, almost ready to cry. “Calliope… No.”  Calliope ran out of the apartment, and into her own, slamming the door behind her. Jacob only stood there, shocked. Did that really just... happen? He rushed to find a mirror, to face the truth. The one in his bathroom was the closest, and he’d look there. In a flash, he bounded across his apartment, reaching the bathroom in a few long strides.  The truth faced him dead in the eyes.  What he wanted to see wasn’t there. A reflection. A face that was known to friends and family as Jacob. There was nothing staring back at him. No genuine smile, no amber gaze, nothing. This realization scared him. “H…How..?” The boy questioned, tears freely streaming from his cooper colored eyes. He wouldn’t accept it. Jacob went to grab the glass on the counter, but his hand phased right through it. Even more enraged, he threw a punch to the mirror, but the disappointment and rage began to boil as not a shatter was made in the glass. “Fuck this!!” He screamed, grabbing his hair, and pulling it tight. He ran out of the room, out of the place he one called home, and back to his grave. The one place he found that hadn’t hurt him this much. As he ran out of the apartment, however, flashbacks of memories came sweeping in like a hurricane.

All the times he spent with Calliope, the late study sessions, the library dates, and the only time he’d ever been able to show his love to her, the one way he knew how to.  “You want to do what!?” The blonde laughed, intoxicated by a few bottles of coolers the two had been sharing. Both were drunk, and giggly as ever. “I want to make…” Jacob giggled a bit before continuing, “I want to make a trip to space!” He laughed, chugging back a shot he had poured himself. His laughter cued Calliopes, and the two sat there, the room full of laughter and happiness. “Y’know,” She started, nodding her head, then focusing on the brunette, “Maybe one day you’ll make it to space.” The blonde took a drink. “But if you do, name a star after me, okay?” Jacob laughed, nodding. “I will, don’t worry.” The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity for both of them. The two had just finished finals, and were able to have a break of the stress of the semester. Jacob’s mind sparked an idea, and his face flushed. Thankfully, the alcohol had already lit his cheeks, so the deeper blush could’ve been played of as intoxication. “Hey, Callie..” Jacob started, trying to be a little more serious. Though with alcohol running through his system, it made it hard for him. Nonetheless, the blonde giggled and responded with a bubbly “Yes, Jacky~?”  He took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I… I want to try something, and I want you to be serious, okay?” He tried to focus on the blonde in front of him, but his vision kept blurring and focusing on the subject of his vision. Calliope raised a brow, standing and going to the kitchen. “Why do you want to be serious..?” She responded in a whiny tone, frowning as he poured herself a glass of water, grabbing another cup for the brunette. He stood, half walking, half stumbling over to  meet the girl. “B…Because this is the only time I’ll have the courage.” Jacob answered. With a sigh, the blonde complied, turning to Jacob, hands in the pockets of her shorts. “Okay, if you have the courage, what is it you’re so afraid of?”  Gathering his emotions and thoughts, Jacob pulled the girl close, his hand snaking around her waist and sitting in the dip in her back. His face was flushed dark, and he took a deep breath. Calliope blinked, collecting the events unfolding in front of her. As it came to her realization, she smirked, looking up at him. “So, this is what you’ve always been so afraid to do.” The blonde chuckled, running a hand into his hair.  “Tell me, Jacky,” Calliope started, her voice becoming lustrous as she spoke. “Are you going to kiss the girl~?” Jacob was shocked for a second. She had known this whole time!? Was he that easy to read!? There wasn’t enough time to go through the questions, he leaned in and kissed the blonde, his hand moving to the back of her head. His eyes fluttered shut, as did hers, and they were locked. Almost like the two were destined to be in this fairy tale.

As the vision played in Jacob’s head, tears continued to stream down his face. The only time he was ever able to show the girl he loved how much he meant to her, and he was drunk. If only he had the courage to tell her sooner. To tell her when he wasn’t intoxicated. Jacob reached his grave, after what seemed like forever but was only a couple of short minutes, but there was someone else already there. Someone who appeared to be holding a bouquet of lovely magnolias. They were Calliope’s favorite. His thoughts clicked, and the teen attempted to run faster to his love. “Callie!” He called, hoping this time she could hear him. But there was no response to the ghost. She had placed the flowers down, and pulled a note, and started to recite it. “Jacob,” she started, wiping away tears that were streaming down her face. Jacob was able to reach the grave as she started. “It hasn’t been long, but it’s felt like forever…” The blonde continued. “Knowing that you’re gone, it hurts me so much, Jacky… Knowing your apartment will be empty, and there will never be another cheerful night of studying together. Another night of useless stories under the starlit sky on the building’s roof.” She blinked hard, letting tears fall onto the ground where Jacob’s body lay at peace.  She continued on. “You want to know how hard it was?” She asked the stone. “How hard it was to see you in the street like that!? To see your neck severed, and to see your face like nothing had happened!? You weren’t even expecting it!” She was ready to explode, gripping the paper tightly. “I found you on my way home from the library date that you arranged. I had hoped you got caught buying sushi again, but you…” Calliope shook her head, biting her lip. “But you were two blocks from the place, dead.” The boy walked over to the blonde, hesitant to put his hand on her. He did it anyway, just on her shoulder. She reacted with a flinch. It worried Jacob. Would she scream again? Would she leave like last time? He shook his head. But soon, he felt her hand in his. He looked down, and Callie had put her hand where his lay on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I screamed earlier.” Calliope spoke. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it..” Jacob bit his lip, feeling tears well in his eyes. “I couldn’t accept the fact that you were gone… And I couldn’t go on knowing you were actually dead.” She rose, leaving the note on his grave. The blonde turned to the ghost, looking straight into his eyes. Did she know he was standing right behind her? Jacob’s eyes widened. “Callie…” He spoke softly, letting the tears fall.

What hurt him though, was how he walked right through her as she left, crying. The boy fell to his knees, letting the tears stream from his eyes as he heard the love of his life walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy, it's been like... at least a year since I wrote? This was written almost a year ago, and oh gosh, I kinda wanted to post it somewhere. Anyway, if you like it, lemme know. I'd love to get back into fandoms.


End file.
